Sonic and Tails: Sonic, you're fired!
by cartoonman412
Summary: Sonic gets fired from his career at the Lucky Knuckles and he tries to find some other careers.


Sonic: "Ooh-wah! Oh!"

Espio: "Hmm? who's that?

Sonic: "Ah! Hmm, something's missing. Aha! June 16th. Fine month for pickles. Order up! 1 perfect chaos burger on a pristine plate in a squeaky-clean Lucky Knuckles. man, oh, man, do I really love my career! hey, Knuckles. what's the good word?"

Knuckles: "Well, actually, Sonic, uh, there's 2 words, and they're not very good. you're fired.

Sonic: [chuckles a bit] "Oh, Knuckles, I-what?!"

Espio: "Fired?"

Knuckles: "Well, you see, I've been doing some calculating and, you know, crunching the old numbers. And it turns out that I'll save a whole nickel if I cut your salary. Completely."

Sonic: "But how 'bout if I work for a free good choice?"

Knuckles: "Yeah right, I looked into that. apparently, it's illegal. and I'll lose my vendor's license. blah, blah, blah, blah, blah."

Chip: "Uh, 'scuse me. is that 1 mine?"

Sonic: "I don't know. maybe. [sniffs a bit] take it."

Knuckles: "You know I really love you like a younger brother, but you can't argue with a quarter."

Sonic: "But-but-but-but-but-but-but-but-but-but-but-but-but-but-but-but-but-but."

Espio: "Hey, what about me? can I get fired too?"

Knuckles: "I'm afraid not, Espio. you got seniority."

Espio: "Oh, yeah, right."

Knuckles: "Nope, it's gotta be you, Sonic. you're canned. here's your pink slip. I'm giving you the ax. you're fired.

Sonic: [gasps in shock] "No! please! not that! anything but that!" [Begins Crying And Wailing]

Knuckles: "So, uh, if you could just hand over your spatula. uh...I'll just take that."

Sonic: "Here, I'll get that for you."

Knuckles: "I'll also need the hat. allow me. go ahead; take 1 minute to collect yourself. just as long as you need."

Big: "I'm not a very skilled Frisbee thrower."

Espio: "Okay, that's quite enough. it's closing time. you know, it just won't be the exact same around here without you. you'll have to visit sometime...as a customer. goodbye now. sayonara. good riddance. man, is it gonna be nice without that blue super-fast hedgehog around! this day couldn't get any better. Well, Knuckles, let me commend you on a terrific business decision. but now that Sonic's gone for good, who's gonna be running the grill?"

Knuckles: "Espio, I'll have you know, I was 5 times golden spatula in the army, so I'll be running the grill."

Espio: "I can smell the greasy fires already."

Sonic's now back at home in his apartment.

Sonic: "Hey, Charmy, I'm back again."

Charmy: "So, Sonic, how'd it go?"

Sonic: "Oh, Knuckles feels like he doesn't need me any longer."

Charmy: "But I do."

Sonic: "What's that, Charmy? you need me? oh, the unconditional love of a roommate. oh I'm terribly sorry. Here I am wallowing in my depression and sorrows, and it's past your dinnertime. I used to serve everybody in Mobius. oh thanks a bunch, Charmy."

Charmy: "You're welcome."

Sonic: "That's exactly how I used to hold my spatula." [Sobbing Wildly.]

Tails: [Sobbing Wildly]

Sonic: "Tails, what's the matter with you?"

Tails: "Oh hey, Sonic. I heard you crying a bit and it made me depressed and sorrowful."

Sonic and Tails: [Sobbing Wildly (stifled)]

Sonic: "Oh gee, I'm terribly sorry, why don't you come inside?"

Tails: "Hi there, Sonic, why are you making me so depressed and sorrowful?"

Sonic: "Tails, the most terrible and horrible thing happened today. I got- f-f-f-f-f-f-f..."

Tails: "Free good fries?"

Sonic: "F-f-f-f-f-f-f..."

Tails: "Fried Frittatas?"

Sonic: "F-f-f-f-f-f-f..."

Tails: "Frothy frappe?"

Sonic: "F-f-"f-f..."

Tails: I can't think of any more food that starts with the letter D, Sonic."

Sonic: "It's not any single type of food, Tails. I got fired."

Tails: "Hey, that's good! being unemployed is the best gig I know! I tell you what. meet me tomorrow morning, and I'll introduce you to the wonders of the unemployed lifestyle."

Sonic: "Sorry, Tails, I just can't. I need to wor-oh. yeah, alright."

Tails: "Good. See you then."

The very next morning, there was a knock on Sonic's door.

Tails: "Oh! hey, Sonic! Are you prepared? prepared for your 1st day of wonderful unemployment? or just as I like to call it, "fun-employment"!"

Sonic: "Yeah, right, sure. whatever."

Tails: "That's the spirit!" (next scenery) "now the 1st stop on our tour of fun-employment is a healthy breakfast with our good friend, Espio. Hey, Espio! how are you this fine lovely morning?"

Espio: "How many times do I need to tell you? keep off my tulips!"

Tails: "I'll just save this for later on. now you try."

Sonic: "Uh...hey, Espio. look at me. I'm fun-employed!

Tails: "Hey, you're good at this. next on our i-tin-er-ary, a brief mid-morning siesta."

Charmy: "Oh yeah, right."

Sonic: [Sighs Deeply Then Groans]

Tails: [yawns a bit] "Are you feeling any better yet?"

Sonic: "Uh huh."

Tails: "Come on, Sonic, you know what always perks me up?"

Sonic: "No, Tails."

Tails: "A free good lunch with good friends!"

Sonic: "Yahoo."

(Another Scenery Change)

Amy: "Okay, now let's begin the experiment. mm-hmm. okay, next."

Tails: "Oh boy, lunch time!"

Tails' Forehead: "More! More!"

Amy: "Very interesting. okay, next. Sonic! I almost didn't recognize you. you look terrible and horrible! what are you doing with these freeloaders?"

Sonic: "I got fired, but right now I'm fun-employed, yahoo."

Sonic took 1 spoon of his sample and was about to eat it, but Amy stopped him.

Amy: "Whoa there, you don't wanna eat that 1."

Sonic: "Why, Amy? what is it?"

Amy: "Well if I know, [Whispers A Bit] this is a psychological test to see how much weird gunk other people and critters will eat, if it's a free good choice, who's up for 2nds?"

Both Tailses: "Me!"

Tails: "Here you go, twin pal, ahh, mmm."

Amy: "Sonic, you're a complete mess, you're falling apart, come on now, Sonic, you need to pull yourself together as always, get some structure in your entire life, what you need is a new career."

Sonic: "You're absolutely right, Amy, I'm afraid I can't do this any longer, Tails, unemployment may be fun and thrilling for you, but I need to get myself a career."

Tails's Forehead: "Who do you think you're fooling, you joker? you couldn't keep a career if you tried!"

Tails: "Hey, you can't speak to my best friend for life like that!"

Tails's Forehead: [Groans A Bit]

Tails: "Don't listen to him, Sonic, you need to follow your heart and mind."

Sonic: "Thanks a bunch, Tails, it's time to rejoin the workforce, gainful employment, here I come, Yah, I'm prepared, whoo-hoo, I'm prepared, I'm prepared for a new job, for a new job, I'm prepared for a new job, I'm prepared."

(Another scene change)

Sonic: "Hello there, purveyor of elongated sausage products, I would love to work at your establishment."

Vector: "Well you do look enthusiastic, hmm, alright, young kid, let's see what you got, so this is the kitchen."

Sonic: "Hmm, this grill's not in very good shape."

Vector: "But we don't use the grill, we cook everything on the roller."

Sonic: [Screams In Surprise]

Vector: "Good luck, young kid."

Sonic: "Hmm, there's something not quite right about this food, but I'm not sure what it is, [Ding!] Aha!"

(Another scene change)

Vector: "Hey, where are those chili cheese dogs?"

Sonic: "Your chili cheese dogs, Vector."

Vector: "What in the name of Mobius are these?"

Sonic: "They're chaos dogs."

Vector: "What are you? some kind of goofball? you ruined my chili cheese dogs, You're fired!"

Sonic: "Aah! but, Knuckles, why?"

Vector: "Knuckles? I'm Vector."

Sonic: "I mean, Vector!"

Vector: "Just go already."

Sonic: "Well that was a total setback, hello there, Chaos Pizza House."

(Another scene change)

Sonic: "Excuse me, Shadow, you need a powerful cook?"

Shadow: "Oh boy, do I? can you make a perfectly good chaos pizza?"

Sonic: "Eh...probably."

Shadow: "Oh that's amazing, congratulations, Sonic, you're hired."

Sonic: "Super thrilling, well it's no chaos burger, but maybe I'll find contentment."

Shadow: "Hey, Sonic, how's the chaos pizza coming along?"

Sonic: "Almost finished, but I did change the recipe a bit."

Shadow: [Chuckles A Bit] "No problem, [Timer Bell Dings] a few extra toppings never hurt anybody, huh? what have you done? you turned an innocent chaos pizza into..a pizza burger, it's an abomination!"

Sonic: "Yeah right, of yummy goodness."

Shadow: "You're fired."

Sonic: "But who's gonna make the chaos burgers?"

Shadow: "Chaos burgers? what do you think this is? the Lucky Knuckles?"

Sonic: "Like I need his dumb crazy career, anyhow, I hope his pepperoni falls right off, hey, taco dude, can I have a career, por favour?"

Silver: "Hmm, alright, let's see what you can do with a beef and cheese burrito."

Sonic: "How 'bout that?"

Silver: "Interesting, it's some sort of burrito burger, hmm, who'd like to taste it?"

Omega: "I do not eat everything around here."

Silver: "You're fired!"

Sonic: "But I gave you the best years of my entire life, Knuckles!"

Sonic: [Sobs A Bit]

Silver: "Get to stepping!"

Sonic: [Continues Sobbing Wildly]

Storm: "You're fired!"

Sonic: "Aah!"

Storm: "And take your noodle burger with you!"

Sonic: "Oh I'll take it, alright, I'll take it to go, home, where I'm supposed to be."

(Another scene change)

Sonic: [Sighs Heavilly] "For years I worked at the Lucky Knuckles, now I been fired 5 times in 1 day, who are you gonna cook for now, Sonic the Hedgehog?"

Charmy: "How 'bout me?"

Sonic: "Sorry 'bout that, Charmy, you must be starving to death, don't worry about it, Charmy, I'll open up a can of white chicken tuna fish for you, wait, we're all outta white chicken tuna fish, we'll just need to use other cans of tuna fish, (he prepares Charmy's dinner meal.) there we go, perfectly good."

Charmy: "Finally, the best tuna fish I had in my entire life."

Sonic: "What's that, Charmy? it's the best food you had in your entire life?"

Charmy: "Yeah right."

Tails: "Oh yeah, this is yummy good, does it have any side effects?"

Sonic: "Only satisfaction, if only my bosses liked my cooking just as much as you guys do, I mean 3 of them, [Knock On Door] hello, hmm, that's weird, I could've sworn I heard a knock at my door."

Sonic: [Shouting And Mumbling]

Sonic: "Vector?"

Vector: "Congratulations, Sonic, you been promoted."

Sonic: "But you just fired me."

Vector: "That's yellow mustard underneath the rolls, my good friend, the important thing is my customers love your little sliders, now get right to work."

Sonic: "I'm pretty sure this is illegal, what am I gonna do right now?"

Shadow: "Psst! Hey, Sonic, you need help outta here?"

Sonic: "Shadow, yes, please, that chili cheese dog has me chained to the grill, and he really seems to be relishing it."

Shadow: "I got something to release you."

Sonic: "Pizza sauce? I'm free at last!"

Shadow: "Good, now you can get to my grill."

Sonic: "What? parmesan-crusted breadsticks, whoa."

Vector: "Hey, where are you going with my powerful cook?"

Sonic: [Screaming Wildly]

Storm: "I'll take 1 powerful cook to go."

Sonic: "Oh thanks a bunch, Storm, oh crap, not you too!"

Shadow, Vector and Storm: "Get him!"

Sonic: "Whoa!"

Storm: "Let go!"

Vector: "He's mine!"

Silver: "I was here 1st!"

Shadow: "No, I was!"

Mighty: "Stop! Unhand that super-fast hedgehog!"

Storm: "It's the killer burger!"

Vector: "Here, take him, just don't hurt me, [Sighs Heavilly] [Humming A Bit] [Thud!] Aah!

(Another scene change)

Sonic: "Chaos burger, you saved my entire life, well, here we go again."

Gamma: "This place is terrible and horrible."

Danny: "The Lucky Knuckles has really gone downhill."

Chris: "How can you serve this slop? I'm never eating here again!"

Knuckles: "Wait, come back, that was my last customer, Sonic? Espio, you found him."

Sonic: [Gasps In Surprise] "Espio?"

Espio: "I'm afraid so...Sonic."

Sonic: "Yes, Espio?"

Espio: "You know I despise you, right?"

Sonic: "Yes, of course I do."

Espio: "Well I hate the smell of burning chaos burgers even more, please come back and be the powerful cook again."

Sonic: "Well if it's okay with you, Knuckles."

Knuckles: "Oh, Sonic, I should've never let you go, the Lucky Knuckles has fallen apart without you, you're rehired, man."

Sonic: "Alright, now my entire life has purpose again, let's get this place cleaned up.

Espio: "Hmm, not exactly my color."

Sonic: "The Lucky Knuckles is back in business."

Knuckles: "Well, Sonic, it looks like things are back to the way they were before, and to make up for that extra quarter I was losing, I installed a pay toilet."

Big: "Oh dear, where's that quarter? (sounds of Sonic, Espio and Knuckles laughing their heads off) huh, what? what are you guys laughing about?"


End file.
